1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to fire control apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for controlling large fuel fed fires and the like using direct contact vapors.
2. Background Art
The suppression of large hydrocarbon-fueled fires has become a topic of urgent consideration due to the magnitude of oil field fires which are occurring in parts of the world as a result of sabotage Even without sabotage, accidental oil field fires occur resulting in damage to the surrounding community and damage to the environment. Existing methods for extinguishing fires of the type occurring, for instance, in Kuwait in 1991 consisted either in the use of massive amounts of water or in the use of high explosives The use of massive quantities of water is aimed at cooling the flames sufficiently to bring the hydrocarbon fuel below the flash point. The application of high explosives is directed at driving enough oxygen away from the fire such that the fire dies from insufficient oxygen. These two techniques for suppressing oil well fires have been successfully used for several decades. However, the unprecedented magnitude of the fires in Kuwait in 1991 makes it desirable to involve new technology which has the potential to reduce the environmental disaster through the suppression of large hydrocarbon-fueled fires in a rapid and expedient manner.